


Keeping Promises

by Sarea Okelani (sarea)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-12
Updated: 2012-10-12
Packaged: 2017-11-16 03:39:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarea/pseuds/Sarea%20Okelani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His thickly booted feet echo on expensive marble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping Promises

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Hump Bracket Challenge, April 2012. The prompt was "oath."

His thickly booted feet echo on expensive marble. He hates this floor. He constantly feels like he's going to slip.

Draco Malfoy and Adrian Pucey appear; his expression neutralizes. "All right, Marcus?" Pucey says, but Malfoy ignores him. Arrogant arsehole. He's never liked Malfoy, who lords over everyone how rich and insufferable he is.

"Quidditch later?" Pucey calls.

"Sure." Marcus keeps walking. He's not playing Quidditch. They won't be surprised; he always says he will when he won't.

The dungeon floor's made of solid rock, which he likes better, though he's reminded of getting his Mark, kneeling before the Dark Lord. Reverent whispers: Sacred oath. He only thought about how hard and cold the ground was, about Daphne Greengrass on her knees behind the Quidditch sheds, making him come, making him promise to be her boyfriend. Marcus swore fealty to the Dark Lord, his loyalty guaranteed as long as he's not asked for something he doesn't want to give.

He knows the number of steps to her cell: eighteen. On his eighteenth birthday, he promised his mother he'd meet mates for a pint and would be back to read Miranda a bedtime story. He woke the next morning with a splitting headache and little memory of the night before. Who found him but Miranda, holding a stuffed Kneazle and looking disappointed in the way only young sisters can.

She stands when he's close. The firelight makes her look almost healthy, but he knows better. He remembers when they brought her in, the way his gut clenched as though a Weasley had driven a Bludger into him.

"Katie," he whispers. He doesn't know who reaches for who. His hand is gentle against her cheek; her arms are around him. His mouth is hungry, seeking. She returns the kiss fiercely. "Katie..." The only word in the world. His hands run eagerly over her tattered robes, finding her breasts, the only part of her not rail thin. His thumbs circle her nipples; he loves feeling them stiffen.

"Marcus," she murmurs.

He should be nervous, but he's incredibly calm. He tugs her toward the door. "The wards are down. It's all ready."

Her eyes are wide, scared. "You'll be caught. You'll be killed."

"I won't," he promises. What's another in the trail he's left? "I've a plan."

She doesn't believe him. He affects relaxation. "Little Bell, remember what I said?"

Katie swallows. "That you'd never let anything happen to me."

"It'll be fine," he reassures her. "Trust me." Marcus looks at her steadily.

She nods slowly. "Okay. Together."

He kisses her again, a kiss to remember. A kiss that gives strength.

Marcus feels so light when he leads her up from the dungeon that he can't hear his own footsteps.

Things happen quickly. He waits until she vanishes, hands reaching out. He smiles even as he hears the shouts, feels rough hands grabbing, blows to his temple.

He told Katie he wouldn't let anything happen to her.

It's the only promise he's ever kept.


End file.
